Ralph Breaks the Virtual Reality: Wreck-It Ralph 3
Ralph Breaks the Virtual Reality (AKA Wreck-It Ralph 3) is an upcoming 2022 American 3D computer-animated musical comedy-drama adventure film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Directed and written by Byron Howard, the screenplay was co-written by Jennifer Lee. The film is a sequel to the critically acclaimed 2018 Disney film, Ralph Breaks the Internet, and features the returning voices of John C. Reilly, Sarah Silverman, Jane Lynch and Jack McBrayer with Carlos Alazraqui (replacing Raymond S. Persi), Bill Farmer (replacing Gerald C. Rivers), Michael Keaton, Alan Tyduk, Tom Hiddleston, Tom Kenny, Jeff Fatt, Zoe Sladanha, Elizabeth Perkins, Jack Black, Jim Cummings, Danny Mann, Mark Rhino Smith, Phil Johnston, Jim Carrey, and others joining the cast. Ralph Breaks the Virtual Reality will focus on the the journey of Spongebob Squarepants. Discovering the character's origins, he goes to Litwak's Arcade, in order to play Fix-It Felx Jr. and finally meet the real Ralph. But things are not going well when Spongebob Squarepants stays longer than he should, trying to have the highest record in the game. He achieves his goal, but his reward is greater than he thought - Ralph, Vanellope, Fix-It Felix Jr., Sergeant Calhoun and Spongebob Squarepants is pulled into Virtual Reality world. Now, he has to find a way back before he becomes a definite part of the game. However, he ends up developing a strong relationship with Ralph when trying to come back to his monotonous life. The film received critical acclaim and won several Annie Awards, and was nominated for the Best Animated Feature OSCAR. It earned a total of $1 billion worldwide. Ralph Breaks the Virtual Reality is scheduled to be released on April 17, 2022. Upon release, the film was a critical and commercial success, grossing over $1 billion worldwide, becoming the third Pixar film to cross this mark after 2010's Toy Story 3 and 2016's Finding Dory. The film set several records, including being voted one of the 100 greatest motion pictures since 2020. The film will also be THX-certified and presented in IMAX 3D and Disney Digital 3D. Premise Ralph, Vanellope, Fix-It Felix Jr., Sergeant Calhoun and Spongebob Squarepants is pulled into Virtual Reality world. Now, he has to find a way back before he becomes a definite part of the game. However, he ends up developing a strong relationship with Ralph when trying to come back to his monotonous life. Plot Comming Soon Cast * John C. Reilly as Ralph * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope * Jane Lynch as Sergeant Calhoun * Jack McBrayer as Fix-it Felix Jr. * Tom Kenny as Spongebob Squarepants * Alan Tyduk as TBA * Jeff Batt as TBA * Zoe Saldanha as TBA New Cameos * Spongebob Squarepants appears, voiced Tom Kenny, meeting Ralph and Vanellope * Scrooge McDuck from DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp * Miguel and Dante from Coco * Flik, Atta and Molt from A Bug's Life * A Whale from Fantasia 2000 * Mario and Luigi from Super Mario * Rayman from Rayman * Thor from Thor * Roger Rabbit and Benny the Cab from Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Category:Wreck-It Ralph